ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas 2: Oogie's Revenge (film)
The Nightmare Before Christmas 2: Oogie's Revenge is an upcoming 3D dark fantasy computer animated/stop motion hybrid musical film of the video game adaption of the same name. It was created and produced by stop motion director Tim Burton with Henry Selick director of Coraline and Nightmare Before Christmas (which was also created by Burton), directing the film and will write the film with Caroline Thompson. The film will be the fourth stop-motion film by Walt Disney Animation Studios and officially distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film will be produced by Tim Burton Productions and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. From previous films of "Frankenweenie," and "Paraline." The film was released on October 16, 2020. Cast Chris Sarandon-Jack Danny Elfman-Singing voice of Jack, Barrell and Clown Catherine O'Hara-Sally,Shock Paul Rubens-Lock Jess Harnell-Dr.Finkelstein Ken Page-Oogie Boogie Corey Burton-Santa Claus Randy Crenshaw-Mr. Hyde, Behemoth, Vampire Rob Paulsen-Igor Kerry Katz-Vampire Sherwood Ball-Vampire Debi Durst-Corpse Kid, Little Witch Susanne Blakeslee-Big Witch Plot A year after the events of the movie, a town meeting announcing awards gives Jack Skellington an award "for most spines tingled by a non-corporeal being". After the curtains close Jack, once again, gets bored and he talks with Dr. Finkelstein about a "new Halloween", with new scares and discoveries. The doctor gives Jack the "Soul Robber", a green, whip-like weapon that can change shape and fling any music note he collected. He then leaves Halloween Town and goes to look for new Halloween frights, feeling disappointed with this year's work. After Jack leaves, Lock, Shock, and Barrel bring Oogie Boogie back to life by sewing him together again. He seizes control of Halloween Town, tricks its citizens into making traps (saying Jack left because it wasn't dangerous enough), brainwashes Dr. Finklestein by switching his brain with a green brain with eyes, kidnaps and imprisons Sally in a crypt, and captures five of the seven Holiday World leaders (excluding Santa Claus and Jack himself). Oogie plans to become the "Seven-Holidays King" once he takes control of Christmas Town. But on December 23, Sally manages to send a magical paper airplane to find Jack to warn him of what has happened. Jack returns to Halloween Town on December 24, Christmas Eve, to see a group of skeletons running around. He then stops them, just to find Oogie's shadow. After defeating Oogie's shadow, he is given the Halloween Holiday Door and finds everyone was deceived by Oogie into making dangerous booby-traps. Jack has to save the citizens of Halloween from Oogie's rule while also trying to uncover his demented plans to become the "Seven Holidays King". Jack manages to defeat Oogie's skeleton and ghost minions (apparently created by Dr. Finklestein). He then goes to the graveyard. The Hanging Tree tells Jack his Hanging Men have run away. Jack quickly finds them and goes off to save Sally. He runs into Lock, who sends a lot of skeletons to stop Jack; however, Jack defeats them. Jack then runs into a crypt to find Sally. Once inside, spiders and ghosts randomly jump out of coffins until he gets to the center. He finds Sally and they both run to each other when a giant spider clings Sally to the ceiling and attacks Jack. Jack defeats the spider, saves Sally and receives the Valentine's Holiday Door. When Jack and Sally walk out of the crypt, Sally says to Jack, "We're all safe, now that our pumpkin king has returned," giving Jack an idea to use his pumpkin king powers to defeat Oogie's monsters. Sally then says she's worried about Dr. Finklestein and Jack goes to find him. He gets close to the doctor's lab when Igor says he can't pass due to strict orders from the doctor. Igor says if anyone passes, then he gets no bone biscuit. Jack gives Igor a box of biscuits, gaining entrance. Inside, Jack finds the brainwashed doctor, who attacks him. Jack returns the doctor to normal by switching his brain back. Jack then goes to the Mayor's courtyard to save the vampire brothers. Each vampire gives Jack a key to the mayor's house. Jack finds the mayor and stops Lock, Shock, and Barrel; however, they drop him into a huge maze filled with booby traps. Jack escapes the maze and asks the mayor to release the holiday leaders. Jack soon realizes Oogie wants to kill Santa, and travels to Christmas Town. Jack rescues Santa from a train-contraption by changing the tracks, but Oogie, having become enraged by Jack constantly foiling his plots, leaves in Santa's sleigh full of Christmas presents. Luckily, Sally brings Jack's sleigh to help, and Jack and Santa chase after Oogie. Oogie falls out of the Christmas sleigh into a world of garbage after being frightened by one of Jack's jack-in-the-boxes that was dropped in the sleigh by an elf. There, he absorbs the waste and insects in the environment and becomes the giant "Mega-Oogie" to beat Jack. Jack faces Oogie one-on-one. Though it seems Oogie is defeated, he revives. Jack uses his Soul Robber to fling musical notes at Oogie, Santa Jack power to send a rain of snowballs down on him and Pumpkin King power to burn him. Everyone sees the battle through the fountain, except for Sally, who's in her room not wanting to see the battle. Oogie spills his bugs, becoming nothing more than an empty husk, and ending his threat. Afterward, Jack apologizes to Santa for almost ruining Christmas again, but having a change of heart about the skeleton, Santa thanks him for saving his life. After this adventure, Jack realizes that his home and loved ones are something more important than new discoveries. The story ends in much the same way as the film does, with Jack and Sally embracing on top of Spiral Hill. Soundtrack Listing Overture Opening - Corey Burton This is Halloween - Citizens of Halloween Town Jack's Lament - Jack and Sally Bring Back Mr.Oogie - Lock,Shock,and Barrel Oogie Boogie's song - Oogie Boogie's Shadow & Jack Crypt Creeper - Jack and Sally Changing Brains - Dr.Finkelstein & Jack Take Our Town Back - Citizens of Halloween Town Hail to Mr.Oogie - Lock,Shock,Barrel,and Jack Casino Clash - Oogie & Jack Spiral Hill - Jack & Sally Oh,no! - Jack A Filthy Finale-Oogie & Jack Finale - Citizens of Halloween Town, Jack and Sally This Is Halloween-Marylin Manson Sally's Song-Fiona Apple Spiral Hill (Music box ) Production In 2001, Walt Disney Pictures began to consider producing a sequel, but rather than using stop motion, Disney wanted to use computer animation. Burton convinced Disney to drop the idea. "I was always very protective of Nightmare not to do sequels or things of that kind," Burton explained. "You know, 'Jack visits Thanksgiving world' or other kinds of things just because I felt the movie had a purity to it and the people that like it... Because it's a mass-market kind of thing, it was important to kind of keep that purity of it." The 2005 video game The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge did continue the story of the film, with Capcom's crew of developers going after Tim Burton for advice, and having the collaboration of the film's art director, Deane Taylor. In 2009, Selick said he would do a film sequel if he and Burton could create a good story for it. The film will adapted to the 2005 video game ''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge ''keep the fingers cross and already set. Reception Critical Response The film received generally positive reviews. Rotten Tomatoes gave the score 88%, On MetaCritic, it has the score of 65 of 100, based on 45 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". In CinemaScore, audicenes gave the film a "A" Box Office The movie was also a commerical success. Category:2020 Category:Upcoming Category:Tim Burton films Category:Stop Motion Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Animation Category:2020 Film Category:Stop-motion